Many dogs love to play fetch, and people love making dogs happy by playing fetch with them. There are currently many different size and shape dog toys that dogs enjoy fetching. However the problems of dog saliva or otherwise filthy dog toys, the energy required and fatigue generated by bending down to pick up and then throw a toy, and the possibility of an overly eager or toy possessive dog biting the hand of the human trying to pick up the toy, are factors that inhibit people from playing fetch with dogs. While there is prior art in the field of ball throwers for fetch, namely tennis ball throwing devices, tennis ball throwing devices are limited with their static design and are only good at picking up and throwing one size and shape ball. This devices are generally not capable of gripping football shape toys, or gripping and throwing plush toys for example.